


if my reserve don't blossom round (i'll be the first on the ground)

by amosanguis



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, Repeated Lines, title from a military cadence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Billy opens his mouth and calls out the orders, feels the bullets whizzing by as men scream around him.





	if my reserve don't blossom round (i'll be the first on the ground)

**Author's Note:**

> \--Title from this [C-130 Cadence](http://marinecorpsrecruit.com/usmc-history-information/c130-cadence/).  
> \--I've had this cadence stuck in my head for a week, so here's this.

_Welcome home, son._

 

Billy opens his mouth and calls out the cadence, feels the rising crescendo behind him, echoing through him.

 

 _Welcome home, son_.

The congressman shakes his hand and smiles for the camera.

 

Billy opens his mouth and calls out the orders, feels the bullets whizzing by as dying men scream around him.

 

_Welcome home, son._

The congressman shakes his hand and smiles for the camera lights flashing all around them.

 

Billy opens his mouth and calls out the command, feels the sense of hopelessness and anger and loss before realizing he’s the only one left.

 

_Welcome home, son._


End file.
